Epic DRAMA Fantasy!
by Pen-WriterGirl816
Summary: After Anna,Matt,Lance and Natalie faced Godcat, the four mighty heroes went and returned the gems.Once they reached Greenwood, they notice that their feelings change and they will be brought in TONS of DRAMA! PLEASE READ :-)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is considered as a "first draft" composed of 1-3 chapters (depends on the time and material I have at the moment). This will be a story submission (fanfic) on the Epic Battle Fantasy Series (specifically EBF4) by Kupo707(Kongregate), matt-likes-swords(NewGrounds), and Matt Roszak(correct me if I got the spelling and credits wrong.)

The characters, you know, will be starring in this fanfic. Matt, Lance, Natalie and Anna will be shifting POVs (point of views) to form the fanfic and the story line. POVs will be divided by "00" to prevent confusion between the POVs.

DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND THE EBF SERIES IS NOT MINE BUT OF MATT ROSZAK(CREATOR OF THE EBF SERIES).

** Chapter 1**

As the smell of pine and maple trees signal the autumn in Greenwood, Anna, the brave ranger of the said place finally put the sacred Greenwood Jewel on the altar. "Finally it has returned to where it belongs." The green haired girl looked back to see her three pals looking serious as she went near. "Now that we returned the gem, don't you have something to do regarding our names?"said the impatient and sarcastic Lance. Matt soon joined in the conversation. "If I remember correctly, we had a deal. Now that your side of the deal was granted, how about ours?"

00

Natalie's POV::I couldn't help but overhear what the guys are talking about. I didn't want to join in the conversation; I already knew what they would say to Anna. I could see Anna is quite sad if we were to separate after the journey. I, for one, was sad too. That time together fighting and journeying to the Godcat Temple seemed to be short. OK, I'll admit. I grew in favor of Anna. (Now I'm thinking Lance has a "thing" for her. He acts like he hates her, but you know, "the more you hate, the more you love") New shipping? I don't know…This might be a chance to get Lance out of my hair.

00

The whole village celebrated until it was sundown. The nature girl thought about her companions. She is worried that her friends may have not a place to spend the night. "Too bad," Anna said "There's no inn here at Greenwood." Natalie was quite happy when she knew Anna would be considerate to them. "Don't trouble yourself. We're fine! We can just camp out in the open or maybe camp out in a cave nearby." "No, you're my guests. I'm in charge of you and your place of spending the night." Upon hearing this, Lance got annoyed. "You're ALWAYS in charge of us!" Anna can't help but laugh at Lance's sarcasm. Natalie laughed as well, and both girl's laughter had encouraged Lance to grin at them. "Hey," Natalie was getting alarmed. "Where did Matt go?!"

**Chapter 2**

A blonde boy was walking alone in the woods. He was not aware his team mates were worried about him. Matt was deep in thought: After all the adventures,quests,battles he and his team went on, how come he's not contented about all of those fun experiences? Was there something missing? And to think he likes Natz. *sigh* The sound of his depressing sighs were echoing in the woods. Noticing the wonderful stars, Matt lay down on the grass, contemplating...

00

Lance's POV::  OK, Why did I grin at them? It's not like I did something funny or anything! I can't believe I smiled at their laugh -_- To add to my problems, Matt was missing. He _really_ had to wander of somewhere leaving me here alone with Natz and Anna. I can't help but blush of embarrassment! Now, probably the girls will think of me as a weirdo.( I may no longer peek at them DX ) Darn, I need to go out and find Matt.I think I'd like to talk to him. He's like a pal I never had. Bad trip! the girls wanted to find Matt too...I can't have privacy now,can't I?

00

While lying in the grassy field near the Weapon Shop, Matt caught a glimpse of a bacon lost in the crowd. He thought he might bring it back to his pals as excuse for leaving secretly. Quietly, Matt wielded his sword and prepared to hack it to pieces. As he was drawing nearer to the bacon, a bullet,quick as a flash killed it . "Lance?!"Matt shouted out in surprise. "If you were hungry, you could've said so!" Lance said. Behind Lance stood the girls. Natz ran and hugged Matt. He can't help it if he blushed. Matt looked at Lance and intently stared into his eyes. Lance knew Matt was troubled.

**Chapter 3**

As the group went to Anna's house for some "fun", Matt and Lance sat on a tree stump outside. Lance wanted Matt to give it to him straight. "Bro, After the experience earlier..." Matt wanted to ask Lance."Did you notice the stress I have? Was it too obvious?" "Why, Don't want Natz to see you cry alone,huh?"Lance was trying to make Matt smile."No!"yelled the blonde swordsman. Lance chuckled when he saw Matt's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. _He really likes Natalie... _Lance thought. The boys' conversation was interrupted when Anna called out. "Hey guys! Try our bacon soup,Natalie made it BTW." Matt and Lance realized they _were _hungry. "It better be good!" Lance shouted. "Oh boy! I haven't had soup for_ YEARS_!"yelled the excited Matt.

00

Anna's POV:: I'm sensing there's some problem going on with Matt. He's not as cheerful as when they're reunited with Natalie at Ashwood at the beginning of our quest to find the sacred jewel. Is he stressed or something? Anyway, I started to think about the quest we had. It was sooo EPIC! Maybe I'm considering about joining them. But if ever we were to part, I'm gonna miss them. *yawn* It's very late..I think I'd better finish my soup before it goes cold...

00

The four travelers finished their soup to the last drop. It has been so long when they had a decent meal. They were getting tired. They needed a place to sleep PRONTO! "How about me and Anna sleep in her house and you guys sleep by the door? Then in the morning you guys can hunt for our breakfast!" Natalie suggested. "Actually, It's not bad!" the others thought. _Finally I can talk to Matt in private later..._

WRITER'S NOTE:

This is my very 1st fan fiction, so expect TONS of errors and glitches.I decided to make 3 chapters first and, depending on the reads and reviews i will receive, It's either I continue the Fanfic or maybe stop right then and there. I'm open to your opinions and suggestions so please don't hesitate to leave a message for me.

~NatalieEBFLover ^_^


	2. Part 2 : Complicated Stuff

Hi! Sorry for the delay, but Part 2 is here! It will be composed of 3 chapters again (and _again, _posting the chapters depends on the "material" and time I have for the moment.) Please keep on supporting! ^_^ :-)

* * *

Chapter 4

The girls, Anna and Natalie prepared to sleep. They have decided the boys will be sleeping outside. After the earlier happenings, Lance became worried. He wanted to know what was up with Matt."Finally I can talk to Matt later..." After the boys have prepared their sleeping mats, they laid down. "Hey," Lance soon broke the silence. "You were going to ask me something different, were you?" Matt's silence was answer enough for him. "Come on, I know there's something wrong. You might as well tell me." "Well…" Matt can't help but to spill it to Lance. "It's*sigh* complicated. I guess you will think it's funny, you're pretty mature." Lance got angry of Matt's stubbornness. "Just because I act maturely, doesn't mean I am."

00

Matt's POV::

Lance really made his point. He wants to know what's up, and he wants to know now. I guess he won't stop bugging me until he finds out. But, Will it be okay to tell Lance about the whole "I'm not contented" thing? I might tell him, but not now. I need rest from all the thinking earlier. He would understand that, would he?

00

Lance gave up asking Matt. "He needs time." He thought for himself. "Let's just hope it doesn't rain, and we can hunt tomorrow." Thankfully, the guys were able to sleep well. Soon, morning came over the whole summit of Greenwood. Natalie and Anna both woke up to find the boys sleeping away. Anna crouched down to see Lance's peaceful expression while he sleeps. "I guess even war-inflicted guys like him is gentle whilst sleeping…" she whispered. Natalie waked the boys up. "HEY! Wake up. Don't tell us you forgot that you were supposed to hunt this morning?" Matt and Lance scratched their heads and realized it was morning. Grabbing his gun blade, Lance stood and said "Okay, Okay, we're awake. We will hunt now." Without another word, the two boys ran into the forest.

* * *

Chapter 5

As the two guys run through the thickets of the woods, they came upon a big, wild bear. "Whoa, look at the SIZE of that bear! It could last us weeks!" Matt exclaimed,wanting to take the chance to kill it. Lance calmed him down,"Judging by the way you're drooling, It could last YOU a day!" Matt got too excited, he ran without caution towards the bear. But,not knowing that the bear heard him, he slashed his sword across the bear's wide back. This caused the bear to become enraged. The bear rampaged towards Matt and scratched his chest. "Oh,no! MATT!" Lance shouted as he ran towards his pal. He faced the bear and wielded his gun. "You chose the wrong guy to maul!" He prepared to shoot but the bear was fast. Every shot he makes misses."Dang, at this rate, I'll run out of bullets before I even hit it!" The bear saw Lance dropped his gun. The bear then quickly bit his leg causing Lance to scream as he fell down.

00

Natalie's POV::

It has been two hours since the guys left, I'm getting worried. It seems Anna feels the same. She gave me that look that made me worry about the guys. I try to be calm and steady every time those boys took so long. (They usually play like kids in the middle of forests) "_AHHH..." _We heard a scream echo from the woods. Ok, It's final. I'm gonna go and see what happened. Anna took her bow and I knew she would come along. "Let's go!"she ran ahead. I grabbed my staff and braced myself for what I'm going to see.

00

Matt grabbed his chest. It was bleeding. He looked around and saw the bear was gone. One thought occupied his mind. Lance was grasping his bitten leg, his pants soaked with 're both were in much,much pain. "Can you stand?" Matt called out to Lance. "I'm trying.."was Lance's only response. Matt can see Lance struggling to get up. Lance managed,but when he used his bit leg to walk, He collapsed with pain."Ugh... Let's just hope the girls finds us" Meanwhile, Anna and Natalie were calling out to the guys. "Hey Natz, Have you noticed the faint smell of blood nearby?" Anna asked. Natalie noticed the smell too, she's just hoping it was _animal_ blood. Natalie followed Anna, it seems she knows where the smell comes from. Anna shoved last two bushes from their path until the two bloody boys were at sight. "GUYS!" she ran towards Lance. Natalie went near Matt and saw his injury. "Are you ok ,guys?" Anna asked Lance. Lance felt drawn to her concern. "Uh, hurts,but we're alive."

* * *

Chapter 6

"We need to take them back to the house, Anna. I can't heal them here. The bear might attack us again." Natalie said while struggling to make Matt stand. Anna saw Lance's leg bleeding excessively. "Good thing I bring a clean piece of cloth around for bandaging. You're leg is loosing a lot of blood." Anna took a long,white strip of white cloth from the small satchel around her waist. She began wrapping the cloth around Lance's leg. "Just tell me if I wrapped the bandage too tight.""Ok.." Lance replied. Natalie looked back at Anna before she walked with Matt. "We'll go right ahead. Just go after us" After Anna finished bandaging Lance's leg, she stood up and lent him a hand. "Thanks but I can stand by myself,you know." Lance told Anna. "Don't tell me you still have your pride after all that. And besides, your leg probably hurts a lot that you might not be able stand." She waved her hand at his face. Lance had to admit. His leg hurts so crazy that he doubts he'll be able to 'll probably reach Anna's house by sunset. "Ok,fine." Lance grab hold of Anna's hand. She helped him stand. Anna wrapped one of Lance's arms around her shoulders as she acts like his crutches. Then the two proceeded to walk back to her house.

00

Lance's POV::

I really owe that one to Anna. Even when I always considered her acts as something wrong, she helped me still. She never even hesitated. I'm really thankful after that experience. So, I am really trying to change my mindset about her. Anyway, that bear kicked our butts earlier! Once my leg heals, I'm gonna show that bear he bit the wrong guy's leg. *grrr* Hm..My stomach is going crazy. I think I will need to eat before I'd be able to do anything.

00

It took some time before Lance and Anna reached Greenwood again. Natalie went to welcome Anna home. The girls helped Lance settle down beside Matt. "Since the guys wasn't able to hunt, how about I buy us food at the food shop instead? Anna could watch the guys while I'm gone."Natalie asked everybody."I'm fine with it. Do you have some coins for paying?" Anna was going to give Natz some extra coins. "No,thank you. I have money here. I guess I'll be going then" Natalie left Anna with Matt and Lance. "Hey," Lance called out "Anna..." Matt had an idea of what Lance was going to talk about so he forced himself to stand and go inside the house. "Why, Are you gonna tell me something?" Anna asked Lance. "Hmm... Thanks for bandaging my leg earlier. And helping me get back here."Lance never said thanks that sincere before. Anna pinched Lance's cheeks. "Aww..You're welcome. I did what I had to do." Lance blushed feeling like he's different than before...

* * *

WRITER's NOTE:

So, Here is the 2nd part. It took quite some time to publish *sorry* This part consists of Chapters 4-6. Then again I still accept Honest comments and reviews about my fanfic. And _again,_ I would like to remind you, I DO NOT OWN EBF AND THE CHARACTERS. Please support my EBF fanfic ^_^ More to come BTW!

~NatalieEBFLover ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! 3rd part ready! _STILL THE SAME LIKE LAST TIME: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE. posting still depends on time and material I __have._ Comments and reviews are welcome.(Chapter8 might not have a POV & Chapter9 will have a dialogue!) ~~~ Please tell me if the dialogue was ok...

* * *

Chapter 7

Natalie just came back with food she bought. "It should be enough. Some burgers and fruits should do the trick!" Back at the house, Anna was getting tap water for Lance. "Drink up guys. Natz will be here soon." Lance was feeling weird (something he never felt was connected to a certain event..) so he whispered to Matt. "Psst… Matt, remember the question I asked you back at the Disposal Plant?" Matt thought for a while when suddenly, "Hey! I'm back! Here's food for everybody! I even got your favorites! A stash of energy drinks for Lance, Burgers& Steak for Matt, Potato chips, Pizza, Candy and cupcakes for the ladies here, and an extra slice of bacon strips for Lance again…that's all! Enjoy eating guys, I'll heal you later." Natalie just came back from buying food. Anna followed Natz outside. Matt was biting into his burger when he suddenly told Lance "You mean the question about hitting on Anna? Don't tell me you're reconsidering about hitting on her?" Lance just bit a piece of bacon, trying to avoid the question. But then, the guys didn't realize Natalie overheard the whole thing...

00

Natalie's POV::

I have proof. Finally Lance is starting to like Anna,so maybe he's changed? Hmm... Anna once told me she thinks of him as a prideful ,perverted guy with brain damage. (I agree to 90% of what she said) My head is starting to hatch a devious plan that will help everyone. Only problem now is how to do it. I think I'm gonna need a sidekick for the job. And I know the perfect half-witted guy for the job.

00

The guys went outside for some fresh air. Natalie took this chance to convince Matt to join her help the LanceXAnna love team. "Matt, What would your reaction be if Anna and Lance got together?" Matt got startled by the question. "I suppose it depends if they like each other. If they like each other, who am i to stand in their way?"Natalie didn't like that response so "Matt, would you like it or not?!" Matt never wanted Natz whenever she broke a fuze, "Uhh.. yeah. They're cute fighting and all..." Natalie liked that so she forced Matt to hook Lance and Anna up. The two talked about their plan until late. Tomorrow their plan will commence.

* * *

Chapter 8

Matt and Natalie agreed on their "Fun night". The plans were to be chosen depending on the situation. The only problem was, Lance. Natalie decided to "train" and "coach" Lance into becoming Anna's dream boy (LOL) It was supposed to be easy, if only Lance stopped being stubborn.

_LESSON 1 - Lance's right look_

_casual shirt? NO! Ninja gear? NOPE! Pirate shirt? TOO MATT-TY! AFTER PROBABLY 1000000000000 HOURS... Officer Uniform? HECK YES! Lance looks hot in it, Anna likes when Lance is looking far dramatically in his uniform.. PERFECT! next stage:  
_

_LESSON 2- Lance's Attitude  
_

_"Hey, no need to do this Natalie!" Lance,NO I'm helping you. "That's what happens when kids fight." That crude remark's gotta go! Keep your bad boy image but be right about it, Lance. A proper bad boy doesn't necessarily hurt peeps, they just make themselves mysterious. _

_LESSON 3 - Lance's Approach_

_This stage depends on you, Lance. Be creative in your sure that your confession reflects yourself. In short, BE YOURSELF!_

* * *

Chapter 9

Natalie hung the last piece of decor on the tree. She and Matt was busy preparing for the gig. They don't usually do that, it was a cover-up for their plan to make the LAnna loveteam come true. Meanwhile, a red-haired boy was wandering in the woods with Anna. They were sent to hunt together in the woods. Taking to mind what Natalie told him, Lance decided to take a shot of it. He was getting nervous, but he drew in the courage. Since Anna was ahead of him, leaning from a tree with her eyes closed, he cornered her. This kinda awoke Anna, and annoyed her...

A: Can't you see somebody was resting here?! And why did you took so long?  
L: I bet you've got tons of questions to ask me.  
A: Yes, Aren't we supposed to hunt for food?  
L: We can do that later.  
A: LATER? Our pals back home needs to eat too,you know.  
L: Do you really need to be angry all the time?  
A: Well, what do you suppose I should be feeling right now?  
L: Pretty much scared and terrified...  
A: Scared of what, you? Annoyed can be an option,but scared? haha...  
L: Laugh all you want shortie, but escape isn't an option right now.  
A: I guess you've got more brain damage than before, huh?  
L: But perhaps it's a heart damage, I suppose.  
A: Heart Damage? A stone heart as hard as yours could never be damaged.  
L: Damaged is not the word, let's say "melted" fits the description very well.  
A: What in the world could melt a stone heart like yours?

Lance leaned closer until his nose almost touched Anna's. In a gentle voice he whispered, _"You're beautiful, Anna" _And he gave her a flower. Lance then left dramatically, leaving Anna in a state of shock and embarrassment, wondering if that was a confession...


	4. Part 4: Party Crashers ?

HELLO, AND CONGRATULATIONS FOR REACHING PART 4 OF EDF! (EPIC DRAMA FANTASY) PLEASE BE ASSURED THAT MORE TWISTS,TURNS AND DRAMA IS COMING FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT! PEN-WRTERGIRL816 IS AWAY MOMENTARILY,SO I AM TYPING THIS DOCUMENT FOR HER. SHE WANTS THAT YOU CONTINUE YOUR SUPPORT. SHE ALSO THANKS YOU FOR READING UP TO THIS PART :) - Lovey_Dovey the Typist (lol)

* * *

Chapter 10

"I'm probably dreaming…I was just tired ,that's all!"Anna looked at the path he took. Lance was unseen by then. Anna looked intently at the flower he gave her. It was red, a rose. "I should probably go back…They will be waiting. I'm worried on what we'll be eating.." The girl decided to take the path back home. Anna wanted to rest, she wanted assurance. Back at the house, Lance was surprised to see the place decorated. "What the heck did you do? Why is this house decorated? Is it Christmas already?" It is official, he is puzzled. Matt came over to him as hyper as ever. "It ain't Christmas silly! It's to celebrate your successful mission!" Lance just glared at Matt. "You pack quite a charm,Lance. You totally passed lesson 3! Congrats on the catch BTW!" Natalie butted in. "Sit, We'll start as soon Anna gets back. She's probably shaken up."

00000

Lance's POV:

I knew Natalie would plan something like this behind my back. Those lessons gave me a clue, she _desperately_ wanted to get rid of me. WoW, talk about holding a grudge?! Hey,..Wait a second... What the hell did they mean by "successful mission" , "You totally passed lesson 3!" & "Congrats on the catch BTW!"? OH MY F****ing GOSH! THEY HEARD EVERYTHING? GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I can't believe they eavesdropped! TRAITORS! They're gonna be dead after this! _grrrrrr... _

Matt's POV:

Woah, as in capital WOAH! I felt completely evil when Natalie and I were eavesdropping on Lance. Who knew Lance had a soft side? Not that I thought he didn't have feelings or whatever, It's just that we never seen that side to him before. I remember how excited Natz was when Lance was confusing Anna. She's smiling like crazy! I can totally see she's proud of Lance (definitely because he's gotten over her?) In fact,she was squeezing my hand then...

00000

Anna arrived just to find that the three friends of hers are getting the Karaoke Machine they leased (probably even stole it!). "What the heck's going on here? How come there's a Party here?""Hey Anna!" Anna looked to find Natalie handing her a microphone."I chose a song for you! I hope you like Katy Perry!" Anna just stared at the microscope. _I might as well release my stress through singing, I guess..._

* * *

Chapter 11

"Come On, I never heard you sing before. Just one song please?" Natalie, with glowing puppy eyes was technically _begging_ Anna to sing in the karaoke. "How about duet instead?" Anna couldn't deny Natz any longer, Natz desperately wanted her to sing. "OK, just one song. We sing a Duet, Katy Perry song." "Yay!" Natalie hugged Anna. "Play it and hand me a mic!" "NoLegs, deliver the wine(and beer) to the guys!" The guys brightened at the thought of drinking beer. NoLegs soon came with TONS of beer bottles."Control yourselves,guys. You may drink AFTER we sing,ok?" Matt gave the girls a "you disappoint me" look. "Whatever!" Anna wanted to get this night to end fast. "Natz, LET'S JUST SING AND GET THIS OVER WITH!" Natz nodded in agreement. "NoLegs, play the song!"

Everything went silent as song started._ "We can give signals to each other when we're done with the the lines where you can relate to,OK?"_

Anna started...  
"Oh no, did I get too close? Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?" Natalie winked at her.  
"All your insecurities,All the dirty laundry...Never made me blink one time..." Natalie continued. They sang the 1st chorus,and continued to the 2nd verse.  
"I'll take your bad days with your good,Walk through the storm I would,I do it all because I love you, I love you...!" Anna's eyes are getting teary.

Anna ran from the mini stage and went inside the house. She couldn't take it anymore. The memories, earlier afternoon...It crushed her. It was complicated. "Uhmm... What Happened?" Matt was baffled. "I guess Anna kinda remembered something,you know,because of the song." Matt looked at Lance,who seemed to be puzzled as well. "So, Your just gonna stand there?" Natalie was feeling uncomfortable."Go comfort her! She's crying over there!" Lance went running inside the house. Anna was sitting on the edge of her bed . Lance went over to her, putting his arms around her,giving her a hug.

* * *

Chapter 12

Outside, worried as they can be, Matt and Natalie was sitting beside each other. "Matt, I...might have offended her." Natalie said in a low tone. Matt turned to see Natz sad. He put his arm over her shoulders to comfort her. "Don't worry your pretty,little head Natz. It's not completely your fault. She was just reminded of something.." They stayed like that, arm in arm, when suddenly they heard a branch crack."Who's There?!" Matt shouted. As usual,no response. "Matt,sit. It's probably an animal or something passing by." "Fine." Matt could not shake the weird feeling,the feeling when somebody is watching you...More silence enveloped them.  
"What are you doing here,huh? Can't you leave me alone for a second? *sniff*" Anna's tears were like waterfalls. Lance felt a bit sad."I..I was just concerned about you," "Sorry for,you know, *sniff* crying like this. I probably look like an Idiot..." She gave Lance a fake smile. He wasn't contented with that smile of hers. "Tell me what's wrong Anna. I'll try to understand..." He was cut short when she hugged him. "Just...stay still,for a while."

000000000

?'s POV:

Target Spotted! The Princess is...arm-in-arm with that BASTARD! How dare he flirt with the princess of The Everwitch Empire?! Hmmm...Who knew they would be here at the lowly town of Greenwood? HAHAHA The Queen must be informed immediately! Raise the Army of Everwitch! We're going for an ambush! Prepare thyself,mighty warrior,for we will make you pay for kidnapping Princess Natalie Everwitch!

000000000

"I really sense something in the bushes, Natalie." Matt wanted to have a look at the shrubs over by the clearing. "Hmm..You might be just being paranoid _again.." _"What did you say?!" Matt was quite insulted at Natz's remark. "Nah,It's nothin'..."

"Sooo... would you like a sip of beer or something?" Lance asked Anna. She wiped away her tears, showing off her _real_ smile. "Yeah, That will be great."

Matt shoved the bushes with his sword to find a soldier, an _Emperial_ Soldier! Natalie stood,shocked to see the symbol on the soldiers hat.. "They...they found us!" Natalie shouted. Right at that moment, soldiers of different calibers jumped from their hiding spot pointing their weapons at Matt. From behind the wall of soldiers came the General. "YOU'LL BE COMING BACK HOME, PRINCESS! AS FOR THIS KIDNAPPER,*pointing at Matt* ENJOY YOUR STAY AT PRISON!"

* * *

Hi, It's me again. Lovey_Dovey the Typist is here. My good friend PenWriter_Girl816 asked me the favor of typing and posting this part for you. She would really like to thank you for the support you give her & the fanfic. Please continue to support this fanfic! You will be expecting more from her work. DISCLAIMER: EBF, CHARActers, settingS and other factors are property of Kupo707. Unconditionally by Katy Perry: NOT MINE,OK?


End file.
